A Rescue Confession (Pinkie Pie x Rainbow Dash Clopfic)
by SanityLost2
Summary: Rainbow Dash hears a cry for help on the wind and flies through a terrible storm to seek its source. Imagine her surprise when she finds that it belongs to her favorite pink party pony. But it's nothing compared to her surprise when Pinkie confesses her love for the amazing speed demon. Will Rainbow Dash accept her feelings or will she have to find some way to gently put her down?


**A Rescue Confession**

Author's Note: The story you're reading now was written for one person. That person didn't like it very much, which hurt a little, since I put so much time into it. Heck I didn't even get a thanks for trying, which is all I honestly wanted. The story here isn't the strongest and the word porn isn't the hottest, but that is because I had to force myself to write the story. Either way, I hope you give the story a chance, and if you do, I hope you enjoy it more than its intended audience did.

**Story Start**

Frigid drops of rain were hurtled sideways by the screeching wind and smashed against Rainbow Dash's cheek. The light blue pegasus clenched her teeth and pumped her wings as her body fought against the savage current. Her rose eyes saw nothing on the ground but clouds of swirling rain. Above, the boiling black skies flashed and rumbled. She knew she'd heard the sound come from this way, but she couldn't pinpoint where.

There was an accident at the cloud factory and several black storm clouds escaped. Rainbow was called, along with the rest of her weather team, to clear out the mess and get the rain clouds back where they belonged. As she directed her team, she heard a peculiar sound carried on the wind. She wasn't sure but it sounded like a scream that formed the word "help."

The weather team captain quickly put her second in charge and followed the sound. She heard another scream that led her to where she was now, but was hoping for another to provide more guidance. The world was completely obscured by the millions of swirling droplets below.

Fat drops of moisture smashed into Rainbow's wings. The cold seeped into her skin, and tightly twisted her bones. She'd thought about trying to create a tornado, but knew she couldn't control it. Busting the black clouds in the area would work, but it would take too long and it might end up being too late for whoever was in trouble. It still might be too late.

Rainbow Dash called out, but the winds sliced her words apart and the pieces faded into the surrounding blackness. Her foggy breath pushed past her lips in elongated wisps. Her muscles burned as they continued to fight against the wind. She violently shivered. She wanted to go back and get a few members of her team, but she couldn't do that. Ponyville needed them. So, it was up to her.

Rainbow angled her body downward, suffering through the stinging blast of wind that raked her spine. She scanned the ground, but it was still obfuscated. The winds picked up, and the pegasus lost her balance. She wobbled and was tossed sideways. She started spinning quickly, picking up speed as she came closer to the ground. Her screams were lost to the wind.

She quickly saw a tree approaching her, or rather, she was approaching it. It was gnarled and dead, and the branches were covered in spiny thorns. Rainbow righted her body and angled upward. She shook off the vertigo that twisted her mind and turned her belly. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, and tried to slow her descent toward the tree.

A heavy wind smashed against her soaking face, and threw her toward the trees grasp. A chill took hold of her stomach. She saw those spiky thorns piercing her skin. Pain wrung through her. She opened her wings and, with tempered strength, turned up body upright. She angled her body parallel to the wind and used the momentum to propel herself upward.

Some of the spines on a loose hanging branch slashed against her leg. She grimaced. The stinging rains clawed into her wound as she felt warm blood seep out. She ignored the pain and continued upward. She had to, besides, she was too tough to let a little scratch get to her. Somepony needed her.

Another terrified scream barely rose a few decibels over the wind. Dash's ears flicked and she swung her head over her shoulder. Another scream, and although she wasn't sure she thought it formed a word, "Dashie."

Surprise lit Rainbow's eyes. She felt like she'd been socked in the gut. The wind knocked her off balance, and she hurtled into a small pool of mud in the road. The pegasus quickly planted her feet into the ground and rose. During any other time, the mud splattered across her rainbow mane would have been hilarious, but now it wasn't. Her heart jackhammered against her chest. Her eyes strained as she walked against the hammering winds. There was only one pony that'd ever called her that (and not gotten killed). Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie?" Rainbow screamed out, but she might as well have whispered it for all the good it did. The wind cut up her words and threw them back in her face.

The wind's whistling laugh made her stomach boil, rage danced on the fringes of her obscured vision. She ground her hoof into the mud and pushed herself forward. She squinted her eyes and looked in one direction, and another. Nothing was going to stop her, especially the stupid weather.

Winds splattered against Rainbow's soaked coat. Even though it was warmer on the ground, her body still felt frozen. She pushed herself forward, ignoring the imploring ache from her muscles. Mud caked her wounds and her back legs stung. She bellowed out Pinkie's name, praying that the party mare would hear her.

For a moment there was no response, which made her stomach freeze. "Please Pinkie," Rainbow prayed. She called out once, and again, but both to no avail.

She frantically looked around for her friend, but saw no sign of her bubbly friend. Where was she? What was wrong? She wondered if Pinkie was hurt. Her gut twisted. All of Ponyville would be devastated. Her friends would be devastated. …She would be devastated.

"Pinkie, where are you? Please, answer! Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash's screams fought against the winds. The bellowing cries pierced the booming gales.

"Dashie…here…help!"

Rainbow heard the cry. Pleading from her own body ignored, she bolted in the direction she heard the desperate call. There were many aches and pains in her body. Her stomach twisted and raindrops hammered into her eyes. "Pinkie," Rainbow called out again, her stride deterred only by her own limitations.

"Dashie, I'm over here!"

Rainbow turned and what she saw made her heart leap into her throat. She saw the Pink pony, her curly mane littered with twigs and leaves. She reached out with a hoof while the rest of her body was trapped beneath the cracked trunk of a large, fallen tree. Her prize party cannon was beside her. The barrel was a little smaller than an adult pony, yet contained enough ammunition for a whole party. The blue mare shook the dimensional space defying particulars of the cannon out of her mind and examined the predicament her friend was in.

Pinkie was stuck beneath a large tree truck. The bulk of the trunk had fallen across the pony's back, pinning her to the ground. The only thing that could be seen of the party pony was her neck and head. Rainbow felt her heart twinge when her bleary eyed friend struggled to pick her head up.

"Dashie," Pinkie mouthed. The wind cut off the sound of her voice.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Rainbow Dash screamed.

Pinkie nodded once, then let her head fall to the ground. From the way her body shook, Rainbow knew that Pinkie was tired and probably cold. She thought to ask her friend what happened, but figured it would be wiser to get her out of the elements, which were taking her toll on both her and her friend.

Rainbow threw her shoulder against the log and pushed. It was heavy and loose splinters of wood lodged themselves into her shoulder. She gritted her teeth and pressed against the flaky bark. The tree's body moved slightly, but failed to budge far.

"Wish Applejack was here, she could fix this." The Pegasus mumbled to herself. Rainbow threw her weight into the tree and the wood creaked as it log rolled. It was pushed back about a foot, before gravity pushed back and rolled back where it was.

Rainbow swallowed hard when she saw the agony on her friend's face. Pinkie sneezed and shivered. The pegasus took a deep breath and backed up a few steps. She knew that if she wanted to rescue her friend, she was going to need to put more force into her push. After she'd backed off a few paces, she dug her fore hooves in the mud.

She angled herself to where the wind was at her back. Stinging sprays prickled down her spine and flank as she ran through her impromptu plan in her mind. If all went well, she was going to charge into the tree, flying at full speed, and shatter it with her amazing awesomeness! Then she could free Pinkie Pie, and take her to safety.

Rainbow pressed her weight on her front hooves and took off, leaving a rainbow colored trail in her wake. She blitzed toward the tree, putting her forehooves out in front of her. She blinked, and tree was became close. She grinned. Soon, that tree would be nothing but splinters!

Thunk. The sound echoed over the wailing winds. The large tree moved, but only a few inches. Sharp, stinging sensations vibrated through her forelegs. Astonishment froze her in place. She couldn't believe it. How could that stupid tree still be there? It should be disintegrated by now!

Rainbow broke her own stupor as the tree began to roll back. No. This wasn't going to happen, not again. She placed her hooves against the tree and flapped her wings. A whining grunt escaped her throat as she worked her entire upper body against the tree. Fires flared in her muscles and they bulged from effort. Splinters broke off in her hooves. She cursed beneath her breath. "Come on, budge you stupid hunk of wood."

As if hearing her command, the fallen tree groaned and rolled back a few inches. "Yes, that's it." Rainbow said as she threw her strength into the log. Her effort was rewarded with another couple of inches.

Inch by inch, she slowly rolled the massive tree off of her friend. Clawing, aching pains tore through her body, but she paid them no heed. All she listened to was the shuffling branches and the crunching bark as she pushed the tree back. A few minutes of effort yielded her close to two feet of movement. She looked away from her effort and saw her friend feebly looking back up at her.

She gritted her teeth and heaved her shoulder against the wood. Loose bark broke away against her fur and the tree rolled another two inches.

"Pull yourself free," Rainbow screamed.

Over her shoulder, she saw the pink pony pull one leg from beneath the log. There was a loud scrape and she heard her friend yelp. Her heart twinged.

Pinkie took hold of her other leg and tore it out from underneath the log as well. She yelped and pulled that one free as well.

Rainbow stopped pushing against the log and flew down to her friend. In a hair's breadth of time she grabbed the formerly trapped mare in her forelegs and flew several feet away from the fallen tree. The tree groaned and rolled back to its former resting place.

The pegasus held her friend to her chest and looked into Pinkie's eyes. Red webbing surrounded her bright blue pupils and they were puffy. No doubt she'd been crying. Rainbow couldn't blame her, she probably would've cried too. Her fur was soaked and matted to her face, and her mane was littered with debris from the tree. Small scrapes were on her cheeks and chin.

Pinkie smiled, and Rainbow smiled back. Through the grime and scratches on her face, the pegasus saw the happy-go-lucky attitude of her friend shine through. Even in the darkest of times, her smile always seemed to do that.

"Dashie," Pinkie mouthed.

"Are you okay Pinkie?" Rainbow shouted.

"No, my everything hurts." Rainbow had to press her ear close to her friend's mouth to hear her.

"Well don't worry, I'm getting you out of here."

"No."

Rainbow's head jerked back. "What?"

"Party cannon," Pinkie said, pointing to the fallen item by the tree.

A slicing gust of wind blew through, chopping into Rainbow's words. "What about it? We'll get it after the storm is over."

Pinkie shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't carry you and it. We'll have to get it after the storm is over."

Pinkie tried to say something but Rainbow ignored her. With her friend in her forelegs she flew toward the sky. Or at least, she tried. She pumped her soar wings but the wind buffeted her back. She could only get a few feet off the ground. Daggers dug through her muscles and her breath came in short gasps. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was exhausted. She slowly dropped back to the ground and laid her friend down.

The light blue mare heaved heavy breaths. Pinkie rolled around and looked up at her. "Party cannon," she pointed to her prized possession again.

Rainbow Dash cocked an eyebrow. "What about it?" She screamed.

Pinkie took a deep breath and screamed over the wind. "Pull the fire trigger three times and a big balloon will come out. It will help us up."

"Do what?"

"Just do it."

Rainbow Dash held out a hoof and helped Pinkie to her feet. The pink mare was wobbly, so the pegasus draped one of her friend's forelegs over her shoulders and helped her walk to the cannon.

Pinkie grabbed onto Rainbow's neck when they made it to the side of the cannon. "Okay, do it. But make sure you do it fast."

Every part of Rainbow Dash's logical mind told her this was a dumb idea. But, given the circumstances, she was willing to try anything. Rainbow took the rope trigger in her foreleg and pulled the trigger three times.

There was a loud explosion that made her ears ring. She stumbled backward, doing her best to hold onto her friend.

"Quick, grab the cannon," Pinkie said.

Rainbow wrapped her forelegs around the barrel, while her friend kept a firm hold on her. A round section of metal fell from the base of the cannon, and from it came a long cylinder of pink material attached to three pieces of thick, dark pink cord.

A loud explosion sounded, followed by the hissing expulsion of air. The cylinder stretched and expanded. A pinkear shape popped up from rolled up material, then another. A forehead appeared to spread the two ears apart, followed by a puffy pink, cottony material in the back, puffy cheeks, and an exuberant smile. Were they not in such a dire situation, Rainbow would have found the sight hilarious. Floating up before her was at least a ten foot rendition of Pinkie's head.

Rainbow kept hold of the cannon as it was lifted off the ground by the strange, cartoonish head. She felt her feet leave the ground, as did Pinkie's. The earth mare had a weak grip on Rainbow's waist. Scared she might fall, Rainbow hoisted herself on the body of the cannon, bringing her friend with her to sit on the barrel.

Rainbow wrapped her legs around the barrel and placed her forelegs around her friend's stomach. Pinkie rested her head against the pegasus' chest. Her breathing was soft and deep. She wiggled into her rescuers chest and nuzzled against her shoulder.

Rainbow watched her friend get comfortable. She brushed her leaves out of the puffy mane and gently pulled the twigs out with her teeth. Occasionally a stray hair would catch and Pinkie cringed, but for the most part, she was careful. She brushed the dust off of Pinkie's dirty, wet cheeks and smoothed out her matted fur.

The blue pegasus could only imagine how terrible she looked. It didn't bother her though, intrepid heroines were always supposed to look rough. The praised Celestia that the large Pinkie head above protected them both from the rain. As she listened to the patter of heavy raindrops against the balloon fabric, she watched her friend.

Her chest gently rose and fell. Her small smile made the small scratches, and any other damage on her face to disappear. Her cheeks were a little chubby, but attractively so. She knew that Pinkie liked to put a special pink makeup on that made her child like, puffy cheeks stand out. The gently sloping shoulders and the way her back curved into her slightly flanks, plumped slightly from her indulgence in sweets, stirred Rainbow's stomach pleasantly. Pinkie slowly opened her eyes, and the light in the blue orbs was brighter than a million of Celestia's suns.

"Dashie," the words gently fell from Pinkie's mouth.

Rainbow head gently shook as she was broken from her reverie. "Huh? Oh, what's up Pinkie?"

"You have to steer the balloon." Rainbow had to lean her head in so she could hear Pinkie's soft-spoken words.

"What, how?"

"Use the air and flame thingy over there."

Rainbow looked over to see a cylindrical machine with a burst of flame burning on the end. There were two rods sticking out of it and a small chain dangling from the barrel of the device. She quickly figured that the rods were used to grip and steer the balloon, but she wasn't sure what the chain was fore.

"Use the handles to steer, and the chain to make the flame get bigger and smaller."

"Seems easy enough," Rainbow said.

Rainbow carefully laid Pinkie down on the cannon barrel and slipped behind the mechanism. She steered the flame in the direction of Ponyville, however it didn't move. The balloon just kept going upward and a slow pace.

"What's this thing's problem?" Rainbow said.

"It needs a bigger flame," Pinkie squealed, her voice severely addled by her time in the elements.

Rainbow nodded then pulled the chain. The small flame roared upward and the balloon rapidly increased its ascent. The dark clouds around them became a blur. The blue pegasus shouted in surprise. Pinkie, despite her sickened state, sat up, threw up her hooves, and gave an excited whoop.

"Oh sweet Celestia. Pinkie, how do I stop this thing?" Dash bellowed.

"Pull up and twist the cord!" Pinkie squeaked.

Rainbow did so and the flame died down, and it kept going farther and farther down. The balloon stopped gaining altitude and fell. The black, brewing clouds slowly pulled away from the ship. The distance soon grew more, and more. A heavy wind hit the balloon, and it was hurled downward and at an angle.

A surprised scream, followed by another excited whoop from Pinkie followed. Rainbow quickly pulled the cord down, the flame at the end shot up, and the balloon quickly lurched upward again. Pulled the cord and twisted, and it hurtled downward. The Party Cannon violently yo-yoed several times. Causing Pinkie to scream "Again!" after each pass and Rainbow to scream whatever profanity was shocked into her mind. After a few tries, the pegasus felt two soft hooves on hers.

Pinkie Pie shook as she struggled to stand. She cough and turned her head away from Dash to sneeze. Pinkie swallowed and cringed. Rainbow frowned.

"Let me help," the pink pony said.

Pinkie took Rainbow's hooves in hers and helped her gently pull the cord. The flame increased slightly and they slowly rose. She then placed Rainbow's hooves on the bars, and placed her lips up to her friend's ear. "You steer and I'll do the flame. Two ponies working together are better than one by herself."

Rainbow took in a deep breath of frigid air tinged with helium from the machine she steered when she felt Pinkie whisper into her ear. Her heartbeat quickened. She felt like she'd just done a Sonic Rainboom. This wasn't the first time this had happened around Pinkie, but now wasn't the time to think about something like that. She worked on steering the cannon toward Sugar Cube Corner, while Pinkie expertly worked the flame. After thirty minutes of navigating through heavy winds, they finally made it back safely.

The next hour found them both being tended to by an anxious Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Both had apparently been worried sick that Pinkie was missing and had gone out to search for her themselves, only to fall short. They quickly filled a tub with hot water and made both young mares take a hot bath. After which, Mrs. Cake made them carrot stew (which she stayed around to make sure they ate) then helped them to Pinkie's room where they wrapped Rainbow and Pinkie in warm blankets (despite many pleas from Rainbow Dash to stop), before (reluctantly) leaving them in peace.

The two sat side by side in front of a small table filled with sweets, both wrapped in fluffy blue blankets, and took deep breaths.

"Wow, Cakes must've been really worried," Rainbow coughed. She realized that she was probably coming down with a cold as well.

"Yeah, they always worry about me like that when I go missing. They always have. It can be super embarrassing sometimes but it makes me feel super-duper happy." Pinkie's normally bubbly voice was reduced to a croak.

"Well, least you know they care about you."

"Yeah. "

Rainbow dash slurped tea from her small pink cup and tore a chunk out of a chocolate donut in front of her. "So what were you doing out there, especially in a storm?"

"I was out at Zecora's house. I was helping her set up a party she's having for relatives that are coming over to visit." Pinkie took an unladylike bite out of the green frosted cupcake in front of her. "I was pushing my party cannon back when the storm came through."

"Why didn't you just use the balloon thingy to get yourself out before the storm got really hairy?"

"Well, I was going to, but as I was walking, a super, big, gigantic gust of wind blew through. I heard a loud crack and saw that large tree falling toward me. I tried to get away, but it fell on me before I could. I tried to reach my cannon but it fell out of reach."

"Wow, I'm really sorry," Rainbow said. She wolfed down the rest of her doughnut and helped herself to a green frosted cupcake.

Pinkie finished her delectable off, then attacked a small pan of crusted tarts. "It's okay, you didn't make the wind blow like that, did you?"

Rainbow snorted. "No, of course not. The clouds did."

Pinkie smirked. "Yeah, uh huh, that's what they all say."

The pegasus smiled as she stuffed a lemon truffle into her mouth. "Honest, I didn't."

"Sure you didn't." Pinkie scarfed down a lemon truffle herself and took a sip of tea. "I bet you did it because I finally figured out how to beat you at Battlecloud."

"You zapping my thunderbolt was just a lucky break."

"Or maybe you were mad about that prank I pulled with the cotton candy clouds."

Rainbow snorted into her teacup. "Man, that was a brilliant practical joke. It took us an hour to free those other weather ponies. Those clouds sure were tasty though."

Pinkie giggled, though in her state it sounded more like a frog sneezing. "Yeah, and the look on Thunderlane's face when he got each leg stuck in a cloud like that, priceless!"

"That wasn't all. I swear I saw Rarity looking up staring at him. I think she liked looking at him all exposed."

"I know! Wow, did her face turn red when we caught her staring. I know she has a thing for that pegasus ever since he saved her from that freefall at the Wonderbolt academy."

"Seriously, I don't know why she doesn't just ask him out."

Pinkie smirked. "Probably because Blossomforth would be mad at her for stealing her stallion."

Rainbow snorted. "Please, she thinks every stallion is hers."

The two laughed and continued to wolf down treats. They listened to the heavy gales and the rains thump against the roof. Pinkie snuck glances at Rainbow while she sipped her tea, and Rainbow did the same whenever Pinkie would reach for a snack. After several minutes of furtive glances, Pinkie broke the silence.

"Thank you for saving me today Rainbow." She said. "If it wasn't for you, I honestly don't know what would've happened."

Rainbow waved a hoof in the air. "You probably would've just gotten a worse cold. Don't think anything of it."

"But I can't, I mean..."

"Sure you can. Like when Applejack saved Spike from those Timber Wolves. It's just what friends do for each other, you know."

Pinkie pressed her ears against her forehead. "Oh, yeah, I guess so."

"You guess?" Rainbow tilted her head. "What do you mean, you guess?"

Pinkie Pie grinned. Her smile seemed a little more strained than usual. "I just mean, I guess. Just that, nothing else."

"Uh, yeah okay. So, uh, how did the party go at Zecora's?"

"Oh, it went pretty good. At least, I guess it did. I didn't stay around long enough to enjoy it. I had to come back to Sugar Cube Corner. But it was really cool, she had me deliver a ten foot python and a manticore."

"Why in Equestria would she want all that dangerous stuff?"

"Dunno," Pinkie shrugged. "All she said was 'secret rights and rituals,' so I just left it alone. Besides, part of me didn't really want to know."

Rainbow snorted. "I probably wouldn't want to know either."

"Yeah so," Pinkie looked up and to the left for a second. "Oh, have you heard any news from the Wonderbolts yet?"

Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I did. I start training in about three months. Spitfire said they bypassed a lot of the red tape and told me they could start my training right away. Celestia said she's going to be really happy to have me on the squad. She said she has some special things for the Wonderbolts after I become a full-fledged member."

Pinkie Pie looked down at her plate. "Wow, that's great." Her voice fell flat.

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah."

Rainbow's eyebrows furrowed. "Pinkie, is everything okay?"

"Sure," Pinkie looked up and smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know I guess, you seem down, or something."

"I do?" Pinkie's back stiffened. "How do I sound down? I don't sound down, I'm up because I'm happy. Really happy that my bestest friend in all of Equestria is going to live her dream and be a Wonderbolt!"

Rainbow rested her chin on her hoof. "You know, come to think of it, ever since Celestia sent me that letter telling me that I was pretty much a shoe-in to join the Wonderbolts, you really haven't been yourself. What gives?"

"Nothing gives. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You have to know. All of our friends notice it. Remember when we were on that picnic under my house a few weeks ago?"

Pinkie scratched her chin. "I don't recall."

"The one where you said that was the best cake you'd ever had and you'd remember that picnic for the rest of your life?"

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell."

"Says the pony who can remember when everypony's birthday is."

Pinkie shook her head. "Sorry, I'm drawing a blank."

"Well, I'm not. I remember when the girls started talking about me being on the Wonderbolts, you clammed up, and didn't say anything for the rest of the day. Then there was that time you were with me and Scootaloo asked me if I could sign a pair of goggles for her, you started acting all distant. Then there was that one when we were walking out in that meadow..."

"I don't remember that time in the meadow last week." Pinkie cut her off.

Rainbow squeezed her eyes shut and laughed. "Yeah, under that great big old moon. I was pointing out some of the constellations Twilight taught me. We sat on that hill and made up our own constellations by connecting random stars? I still think Blugdorf the Circular Shiny Star Pony was my favorite."

Pinkie huffed. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"What do you mean 'doesn't ring a bell?' It was only a week ago."

"Well, I have a short memory."

"No you don't, that's just a lie. You know the names of all the ponies in Ponyville. There's no way you have a short memory."

"Yes there is, remembering things like names and remembering when things happened are two different things."

"Yeah, that's true. But you never forget anything. You remember everything we do with our friends, you're always the one that tells all the 'remember the time' stories. So don't tell me you have a bad memory."

"Well, maybe I just have a bad memory about some things."

"Like what things?"

"Just some things." Pinkie's cheeks puffed out.

"Like what, tell me."

"No," Pinkie turned her head away.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to, that's why."

Rainbow placed a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder. "Pinkie, hey, look. Whatever it was I said, I'm sorry, let's just forget about it, okay?"

"I'd love to, if I could." Pinkie's words were strained.

"What do you mean? I don't understand anything you're saying."

Pinkie turned toward Dash. Rivulets ran down her cheeks from her puffy eyes. " You're going away!"

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You're going away to Cloudsdale and leaving everypony behind!" Pinkie sniffed. "You're leaving me behind!"

Rainbow took Pinkie's shoulders in her hooves. "Pinkie, I'm not going to leave you behind. You know I'm going to come back and visit you all. You all are also going to visit me."

"I know, but it's not the same."

Rainbow's brow furrowed. "Well of course it's not going to be the same, but we are still going to see each other. It's just not as often."

Pinkie backed away from Rainbow and took her teacup in her hooves. She looked at the amber liquid in the bottom and swirled it around. "Still not the same." Her voice was a small whimper.

"Pinkie, I thought we talked about this. All of us talked to you about this. We thought that you were okay again. We finally even got you to Pinkie promise that you wouldn't stand by the mailbox all day and wait for me to mail you."

"I know but," Pinkie sniffed again, "but it's still different, I mean, I guess it's not but – it's still different."

Rainbow flopped down on her plot. "You keep saying that, but I'm not sure I follow." Exasperation stretched her words.

"Of course you don't follow me," Pinkie scowled. "You don't have to. I'm right here, which is where you won't be soon." Fresh streams of tears leaked from her eyes.

"Pinkie," Rainbow sighed. "I understand that you're sad I'm leaving. Heck, a big part of me is sad that I'm leaving, too. I've been in Ponyville for a long time. But, it's time for me to move on. I have dreams I want to achieve, and I can't do that being a weather pony here in Ponyville."

"I know that but, you still won't be here. I want you here, more than anything."

Rainbow looked at her hooves. "Thank you Pinkie, that means a lot to me. You know, I never told you this, and don't you dare tell anyone else. But, even though I'm really close to all my friends," she looked up at the pink pony in front of her, "you're the one I'm closest to."

A small smile lit Pinkie's face. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." Rainbow smiled back.

"I – that means a lot to me. It makes me feel upper-dupper-super special."

"Well, you are special."

Pinkie stared down at her teacup again. "You make me feel upper-dupper-super special."

"Thanks, well what can I say? I'm just that awesome."

"No, I mean –" Pinkie stopped herself.

"You mean what?"

"What I mean is I uh – Rainbow, can you promise me something?" Pinkie looked Rainbow in the eye.

"Sure, I can promise you anything."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a muffin in my eye."

"It's cupcake."

"I say muffins, cupcakes scare me to death."

It was Pinkie's turn to furrow her brow. "Oh, uh, okay. But, promise me when I tell you this, you won't stop being my friend."

"Pinkie, I could never stop being your friend."

"Okay, well, um – " Pinkie stopped herself again.

Rainbow sighed. "Just say it, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Well – I've been really sad about you going away for a while now. I mean, I knew you were eventually, and I even though our friends talked to me about it, I'm still sad."

Rainbow smiled. "Pinkie, I know I mean a lot to you, but – "

Pinkie held up a hoof. "I'm not done." The serious expression on the party pony's face silenced the blue pegasus. "I'm still sad because, it hurts when you're not here. When you're not here the sky isn't as blue, grass isn't as green, cinnamon rolls aren't as sweet, the sun's not as bright, clouds aren't as poofy, ducks aren't as ducky, the moon – "

"I think I get it, "Rainbow said.

"What I'm saying is uh – " Pinkie swallowed. "Please, don't be mad at me, Dashie."

"Just spit it out already!"

"I like you! I mean like like you. I mean I like like like you in a special way, like, a lot!" Pinkie shouted. Rainbow's eyes went wide and she threw her head back.

There was a long silence in the room. Pinkie's breathing was heavy and haggard. Her eyes cast down. Rainbow was frozen where she stood. She stared at Pinkie, her mouth slightly agape.

Pinkie slowly looked up at the stunned Rainbow. Her body stiffened as she waited for her winged friend to respond. When she didn't, the party pony took a step forward and placed a hoof over hers.

"You're not - mad at me are you?" Pinkie said.

Pinkie's question was an echo to Rainbow. Time was frozen. Heat and cold tussled in her stomach. Many emotions were tearing at her heart. There was shock, of course. Never, in her life would she have dreamed her bouncy, bubbly friend would say something like that. It was true, of course, that she was the mare that all the stallions (and the mares) wanted. But still, hearing that Pinkie liked her…If anyone else had said that she would have just laughed and kindly refused, but Pinkie…

Rainbow broke from her stupor and looked at the pained expression on the pony's round face. The pegasus swore that if her friend's lip drooped any lower it would hit the floor. Pinkie's eyes watered.

"Please Dashie, Celestia please, don't be mad."

Rainbow said nothing. She really didn't know what to say. There were so many raging emotions tearing her apart, she didn't know what to do. She cared for Pinkie, that was obvious, but did she like Pinkie that way? She didn't know. Or did she? She couldn't even answer that question. She just looked at the earth pony who's heart she could see breaking.

"I thought you wouldn't feel the same but, but," Pinkie fought hard to hold back her tears. "But I had to let you know." Her last few words were entwined in a squeal as she began to cry.

All of the emotions inside Rainbow stopped when she saw Pinkie cry. Normally when her emotional friend shed tears of joy, she passed them off. She expected that out of her party friend but this. These tears from the pink pony shattered her heart. All of the emotions inside Rainbow ceased, and in their place, was an intense grinding sensation against her soul. The pegasus swallowed.

"Pinkie," Rainbow said.

"Yes?" Pinkie bit her lower lip.

"Please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I'm sorry, but it really hurts. I really like you and – "

"I really like you, too." The words fell out of Rainbow's mouth. When they did she mentally tried to take them back, then when she did that she physically mouthed them again to put them back out. Then she clenched her teeth.

Pinkie looked like she'd been socked in the gut. "You do?"

Rainbow blinked. "Well, wait I…I think I do. Hang on, I, I think I'm a little confused."

"Confused? You mean you don't think you do?"

"No, I just mean hang on. Let me get my thought straight."

Pinkie screwed her mouth shut while Rainbow Dash sorted through the swirling thoughts in her head. She tried to make sense of all the confusing thoughts and feelings. Did she like Pinkie? She didn't think she did. She thought she was straight. It was true that no stallion really ever caught her eye, and that she really liked sneaking peaks at other mare flanks when they weren't looking. Not to mention those "Mare Mag" magazines she had in that special drawer in her dresser. But, that was nothing. She just had a mare fetish. Lots of straight mares had those. Then again, lots of straight mares actually thought about stallions from time to time. She didn't.

Rainbow looked up at Pinkie. "Hey I'm sorry for freezing up like that."

Pinkie smiled. "It's okay."

Rainbow took a deep breath. She laughed inwardly. She could charge a fire breathing dragon without any problem. But stuff like romance scared her half to death. "Well, I don't really know how to respond to that. I'm not really…well, I don't really know about what I like and what I don't. I mean I don't think I like stallions, and I know I like mares, but I try to like stallions. But uh, I don't end up liking them. Well, I make exceptions but they are few and far between."

"Maybe you're just picky about the stallions you like?"

"No, not really. You know Soarin'? The Wonderbolt?"

"Oh, yeah I know him. Wasn't he named one of the sexiest stallions in Equestria?"

"Yeah, well, I really don't think he looks sexy."

"Well, maybe he's not your type. Maybe you just like smaller, not so buff males."

"No, I tried that, not for me."

"Romantic types?"

"Those kinds make me barf."

"Well maybe uh – "

"Let me put it this way," Rainbow smirked. "If you asked me who the sexiest Wonderbolt was I'd tell you Spitfire, and after her, maybe Fleetfoot."

"I'd say Surprise! I love her mane." Pinkie said.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm not so sure I like stallions. I mean, I'm keep telling myself I'm supposed to, but I don't think I do. So, if I liked you, I would be doing something I tell myself not to do, even though I would like it, if that makes sense."

Pinkie closed her eyes for a second. "I think it does. You like mares, but something in you says you shouldn't because, I guess you think it's not normal. So, you think that liking me wouldn't be normal?"

"No! That's not it at all. Okay, well, maybe kind of. But I mean." Rainbow growled. "Damn this is complicated."

"So, you want to like me, but you don't know if you should?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, yeah I think that's it. I mean, of all the mares I know, I like you the best. I mean, not just cause I think your sexy but you're fun, it's always easy to be around you, and, you know, all that stuff."

Pinkie tucked her head and smiled. "Thanks. Well I think you're sweet and kind and fun and hard-working and passionate and tough and sweet and superultraextremeawesomemazing pony ever." Pinkie took a breath. "But, um, yeah, that's why I like you."

Rainbow sighed. "But, I mean, I don't really know what to think. I mean, am I supposed to like mares? Is it wrong to thing this way? I just don't know."

Pinkie smiled sadly. "I know how you feel. I went through that too. I mean, even though I liked stallions, I realized I liked mares more. It was hard for me, but, I just accepted it and went on. I knew if I didn't, I'd go crazy, and I couldn't go crazy."

"I'm with you there. I just don't know what to do about it."

Pinkie shyly looked up and smiled. "I know what you could do about it. It would tell you if you felt it was right or not."

"What's that?"

"You could let me give you a kiss and see how it feels. It doesn't have to be a big kiss, just a little one, just to see how it feels."

Rainbow's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, what?"

"Just let me give you a little kiss. If it feels good, then maybe it's okay to feel the way you do about mares. If not, then maybe you don't feel that way. Or," Pinkie sighed, "you don't feel that way about me."

"But I uh –"

"I won't tell anybody, I promise. It'll just be a little kiss. A little, little kiss. It'll be over before you know it."

Rainbow hesitated. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Uh – okay." Rainbow took a deep breath and stepped toward Pinkie.

Rainbow felt her lips pucker, almost on their own accord. She saw Pinkie's face moving closer. Rainbow's rose eyes darted from her friend's puffy mane, her flicking ears, to her half-lidded blue eyes, then to her lips. The soft, pursed lips that were coming in to meet her own. Rainbow's stomach froze, but she didn't stop. No, she saw this as a challenge, just like anything else. It was a challenge and she was going to overcome it.

Rainbow stiffened and screwed her eyes shut. She felt her lips connect to Pinkie's, and her resolve melted. Her body melted. Her stomach grew hot. Time stopped. She could scarcely feel the rapid beat of her heart. She pressed her head into Pinkie's, a little more forcefully than she meant to. Her kissing partner responded by tilting her head sideways.

The pegasus knew that she should do something, but she didn't know what. So she started moving her lips. She didn't really think about the movements, she just moved them. She felt Pinkie respond in kind. Their lips moved together, soft smacking suctions formed between them when they pulled their lips apart and pressed them back together.

They continued to kiss for several seconds before Pinkie broke it off. She backed up a step and smiled at Rainbow. The future Wonderbolt felt her ears and cheeks burning.

"How was it?" Pinkie asked after several seconds of heavy breathing between them.

"It was, well," Rainbow felt herself smile. "I think I kind of liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was…it was nice. I never kissed a mare before I uh – " Rainbow was startled. Did she just say that kissing her best friend was nice? Yep, she did. She said kissing her best friend was nice. And it was.

Pinkie blushed. "Did you want to try it again?"

Rainbow leaned forward, paused as she looked into Pinkie's eyes. She never noticed how those eyes sparkled before. Nor did she notice how much they tugged on her heart. The pegasus neglected words to answer her friends query, and instead answered it with another firm press of her lips to the other mare's.

Their lips moved together once again, except this time not so rigidly. They slowly developed a rhythm between each other, softly smacking as they pulled apart and pressed back together again. The mares drew close to each other, chest pressed against chest as their forelegs found their way around each other's shoulders. Pinkie's hooves teased Rainbow's mane, and fell slowly to stroke the fur on the strong, athletic neck.

Rainbow shivered, and found her hooves sliding down Pinkie's spine. Her hooves trailed along the slightly plump body of her friend until they brushed over the party mare's flanks. Rainbow smiled when she heard Pinkie giggle.

Pinkie broke off the kiss again and smiled at Rainbow. "It seems like you're enjoying yourself."

Rainbow smiled back. "Yeah, a little bit. I mean, I didn't think I would but – sweet Celestia…am I really saying this?"

Pinkie nodded and her make bobbled. "Yepper depper, you sure are."

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't believe this."

"I do, because it happened. But you want to know what I don't believe in? Santa Pony. I've waited at the chimney for him with milk and cupcakes for the last five Christmases, and he never came by. I made sure that I was a good pony too. You know, if I didn't know any better, I think somepony made him up."

Rainbow Dash chuckled and rolled her eyes. She felt her breath slowing down. "You can pick the strangest times to talk about the strangest things Pinkie."

Pinkie tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Rainbow grinned.

"Okie dokie, so uh," Pinkie rubbed her forleg with a hoof. "I was wondering, since you liked what we just did, did you want to try something else?"

"Like what?"

A coy smile spread across Pinkie's face. "It's a surprise. I wasn't going to do it but, I think you might like it."

"I'd like it more if you told me what it is."

Pinkie shook her head. "Just trust me, you'll like it more if I don't tell you what it is."

Rainbow nodded. "Okay, I trust you. Did I need to do anything?"

"Go over to my bed and lay on your stomach."

Rainbow walked over to Pinkie's bed and hoisted herself onto the mattress. She sank into the stuffed, bright pink blanket.

Pinkie walked over to her and pressed her nose against Rainbow's. The party mare gave the Pegasus a quick peck on the nose.

"Close your eyes," Pinkie said.

Rainbow did as she was commanded and she felt Pinkie kiss her cheek. She felt another kiss on her cheek, and then another. Pinkie's lips trailed up Rainbow's cheek, little by little, until they reached the pegasus' ear. The earth pony took her partner's ear in her teeth and gently nibbled down. Her tongue flicked the tip of the pegasus' ear while she nibbled downward.

Rainbow felt Pinkie release a soft jet of air into her ear and prickly chills shot down her spine. She felt lips leave a tickling trail behind her ear, down her neck, then slowly down her spine. Involuntarily the wings on her back slowly rose until they extended at full length. Soft hooves caressed the extended wings as she felt Pinkie rest her stomach on her flanks. The party pony trained kisses along her spine while hooves worked delicately over her wings.

Rainbow squeezed her eyes shut and felt a burning ball of light form behind her eyes. Her stomach felt warm and, down below, she felt a small twinge. Warmth traveled through her body as her partner did her work up top with her hooves.

Feathery ribbons shot through her stomach when Pinkie's lips came into contact where her wings met her back. When she squirmed, Pinkie giggled and attacked the area with several small pecks and laps. The pegasus started to flail and kick. Giggles burst forth from her lips. Covers flew in different directions as the pink pony attacked Rainbow's back.

Eventually the attack became more than Rainbow could stand. In a fluid motion she turned herself around and grabbed Pinkie's hooves. She pushed forward and trapped Pinkie beneath her.

Pinkie let out a small _eep _ and grinned. "Oh no, you got me. Now what are you going to do to me?" The coy smile she gave Rainbow made Rainbow's heart freeze in her chest. The pegasus had no idea her friend could be so cute.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did, that's what." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"Oh no, what ever shall I do?" Pinkie said as she raised her forehooves over her head.

"You're just going to take it, that's what you're going to do."

Rainbow leaned down and pressed her lips against the other mare's. Pinkie moaned into their kiss and the pegasus felt her lips move naturally with Pinkie's. Her tongue slid from her mouth and connected with the other mare's. She allowed their tongues to tussle naturally while her hooves traveled over the mare beneath her.

After several minutes Rainbow felt the mare beneath her squirm. Rainbow's smile turned into a grin as she dug her hooves deeper into the other mare's ribs. Pinkie snorted and giggled. The pegasus aggressively attacked Pinkie's sensitive spots with her hooves while Pinkie's hooves quickly shot around Rainbow's back and started to attack the base of her wings.

"You win, you win," Pinkie huffed.

"Of course, I'm the greatest." Rainbow said with a victorious smirk.

Both ponies looked at each other. Eyes locked, chests heaving, and small smiles on their faces. The air buzzed, and outside they could hear the storm raging. The bed shifted beneath them as they held each other's gazes. No words passed between them, but no words had to. Their faces spoke volumes about how each other felt at that moment. They contented themselves with their gentle reverie for a few moments before Rainbow broke the silence.

"You know, I'm going to have to go to Cloudsdale to start training in a few months," Rainbow said.

Pinkie nodded gently. "I know, but it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're here or far away, I'll still want to be with you. Even if you went to the moon, I'd still be yours."

"Even if I'm gone for months at a time?"

"Even then."

A choking sensation took hold in Rainbow's throat. She didn't recognize it at first, but when her chest grew tight and she looked into the other mare's eyes she understood. She was about to cry. But she was too awesome to cry. So she buried her head in Pinkie's shoulder, cleared her throat, and swallowed several times.

"You okay Dashie?" Pinkie said.

The sweet sound of Pinkie's voice made it hard to hold back the flood that she felt was coming on. "Yeah, I'm fine," Dash's voice quivered.

"Then why are you doing that?"

Rainbow took a deep breath and got herself under control. "Because, I like smelling your shoulder."

Pinkie grasped Rainbow's head in her hooves and made Rainbow face her. "You like smelling me? I'd rather you taste me."

"Taste you? Why? Where would I taste you?"

Pinkie grinned. "Well you could taste me on my mouth." She planted a kiss on rainbow's mouth. "Then on my neck." She placed a few kisses on Rainbow's neck. "Then you could taste my tummy."

Rainbow squirmed as Pinkie trailed a line of kisses down her stomach.

"Then maybe you can start by tasting something exciting."

"That would be?"

Rainbow's question was quickly answered. Pinkie widened the angle of Dash's legs and slowly pressed her lips against the top of her marehood. Again, the pegasus jerked and stiffened. She was scared and surprised, but she found she wasn't reviled. She relaxed, and as Pinkie's lips worked their way to the wetter part of her sex, she could feel little sparks igniting in her stomach.

Pinkie's tongue trailed up her labia and slipped beneath her hood to little pink clit above. Her tongue slid around and pressed against it. Rainbow's stomach fluttered, and her cheeks felt warm. The little sparks caught in her stomach.

Lightning struck in Rainbow's chest as Pnikie's wet tongue invaded her hot, moist marehood. The pegasus' wings slowly spread as the earth mare's tongue teased and caressed inside. The room slowly grew warmer to Rainbow as the tongue invaded her. Her breathing grew shorter and she felt her stomach twinge.

Pinkie's tongue began slow, but soon her movements rose in tempo. They began to ferociously attack the hot, inner walls of the flying mare. Rainbow pressed her feet into the soft covers as her partner's tongue spread tingly, magnetic magic through her dripping sex. Small gasps were escaping from deep within Rainbow's throat. She thought the sound was too girly and tried to bite her lips to keep it form escaping. However, they found a way around her tongue.

Rainbow felt another twinge in her stomach, except this one was more powerful. It twanged and reverberated up to her chest and down to her crotch. Her rump clenched and powerful palpitations went off in her chest. A strained moan came from her throat and she gripped the covers her forelegs.

"Pinkie I think I'm gonna -" Rainbow said.

Pinkie immediately pulled away and looked at the flushed face of her friend-turned-lover. "Did you like that Dashie?"

A flush Rainbow Dash heaved and nodded. "Yeah that felt wonderful. You didn't have to stop."

Pinkie grinned. "Yes I did, I didn't want you to cum without me. There's something I want you to try first."

"You want me to, uh, you know?" Rainbow pointed toward Pinkie's crotch.

Pinkie shook her head. "That's not what I had in mind, but you can if you want."

Rainbow nodded. "I want to it's, only fair."

Pinkie shook her head. "That's not the way it works Dashie. You do something only if you want to. That's the only way this can be fun."

The idea of Pinkie squirming while she pleasured her sent a warm trickle into Rainbow's stomach. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do want to try it."

Pinkie positioned herself with Rainbow on top of her. When Pinkie was comfortably on her back, Rainbow slowly placed kisses down and around her lover's slightly plump tummy. The pink pony giggled and wiggled as her stomach was assailed with smooches.

Rainbow grinned and placed more kisses toward the other mare's lower stomach. The pitch of her lover's giggled increased and Pinkie started to wiggle. The Rainbow maned pony remembered this ticklish spot for later reference, and soon found herself face-to-face with the pink pony's marehood.

To her it looked strangely inviting, yet at the same time, those smooth pink lips were intimidating as well. A cold pit welled up in Rainbow's stomach. Her head inclined toward it a few centimeters at a time. Her lips got close enough to feel the heat radiating from her lover's most private area. All she had to do was pucker her lips to touch it. Yet, for some reason, something was holding her back.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Dashie."

Rainbow steeled her nerves. No. She was going to do this. Whether she liked it or not, she was going to do this. Even if she didn't like it, she could at least say she tried it.

The pegasus pressed her head roughly into Pinkie's marelips.

"Ouch! Watch it." Pinkie said with a giggle. "Take it slow."

Rainbow backed up and took a deep breath. She placed her lips close to the labia and slowly pressed her tongue against it. It had a tangy, salty sort of taste. It wasn't too bad. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she might even like it a little. She slid along Pinkie's labia with slick and sharp precision. The point of her tongue traveled around the lips, then sank inside.

Pinkie wiggled and giggled as the tongue invaded her. When Dashie's tongue brushed along the left side of her insides she let out a sharp moan. Rainbow noted this and started attacking this side with intense fervor. Pinkie's rump ground against her lover's moving muzzle. The confectioner groaned and stroked Rainbow's mane as she was tongue attacked.

She moved her tongue inside Pinkie as the pink pony did to her. She pressed the flat of her tongue against Pinkie's soft spot and slowly raked it upward. She curled her tongue and twisted and twirled it around. She finished the cycle with a few simple laps before going back to her routine.

Pinkie twisted and turned and the bed. Rainbow noted the earth mare was moved about more than she did and was openly more vocal, moaning out whenever Rainbow hit that sensitive spot in her sex just right. Even though Pinkie was the one getting pleasured, the pegasus felt a warm satisfaction, seeing the fruits of her labors bringing so much excitement to her lover. It was the same kind of feeling when she helped someone in need, except this felt much more intense and satisfying.

Bubbles were rising from Pinkie's stomach and popping when they reached the reached the surface of skin, leaving little smatterings of prickles in their wake. She could feel her orgasm quickly coming and gently pushed back on Rainbow's forehead.

"I was about to cum and I don't want to yet," Pinkie said to Rainbow's questioning gaze.

"What do you want to do then?" Rainbow said.

Pinkie smiled and brought Rainbow's face to hers. She gave her a little kiss and positioned Rainbow's hips to where the pegasus' hind legs were between hers.

"You've been with a stallion right?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow looked down and away. "Uhh...I -"

"Then I'll explain it this way. Just push our fun parts together and move your hips up and down."

"Is that all I have to do?"

"Well, you can move them in a circle if you want. Or you could do other shapes. I wouldn't try to do three d shapes though. That would be hard."

Rainbow snorted. "Okay, I'll do my best."

The pegasus pressed her labia aganist the other mare's and slowly began to grind her hips. Feathery sensations prickled through her body. Her feet began to feel light and her thoughts seemed to drift away into voidbliss. She didn't feel anything, except the mare beneath her.

Pinkie moved her hips in tandem with her lover's. The bed beneath them grunted as their weight slowly and rhythmically shifted. Their hooves caressed each other's sides and they emitted small grunts and moans as pleasure spread through their bodies. It filled and vibrated through them. Their bodies were floating on gentle ecstasy, held up by passion's emissions. Their bodies quaked together as the world around them folded into their bliss.

Rainbow fitted her lips between her partners. They came together and morphed into one being. Their tongues entwined again. They rubbed and caressed each other, teasing the taste the tingling taste buds. The pegasus felt her hooves press against her lover's hooves. Pinkie emitted a small yip that Rainbow found cute. The pegasus pressed her hooves against Pinkie's hips again and the party pony yipped.

Pinkie stroked her lover's back as the Rainbow maned pegasus moved over her. She reached the base of the pegasus' wings and grazed her hooves along them, barely touching the little hairs that populated the wing's base. The little tickling sensations that trickled into Rainbow's stomach, added fuel to the hot fires that burned in her chest. The rainbow maned pegasus arched her hips upward and more forcefully into her lover.

Their movements became more heated as the minutes wore on. Their bodies came closer together, kindling the torrid flames that burned. Pinkie bit Rainbow's neck and the pegasus moaned. In turn, the blue pony roughly squeezed the other mare's hips together, and was rewarded with a little yip.

Pinkie sucked on the other mare's neck and Rainbow felt a pleasurable, pulsating mass in her crotch. The mass pushed outward and egged her to thrust faster. She obeyed the command, and felt the mass reach out and encapsulate her stomach in feathery bliss. She started sawing their marehoods together quickly. The colors of the room blurred and she felt sweat gather on her forehead. She didn't bother to wipe it off. She dug her hooves into Pinkie's skin. Her partner sucked on Pinkie's neck more, the suction giving her a strange, pounding, erotic sensation.

Rainbow closed her eyes and saw a little gold ball of light on the back of her eyelids. It grew as her body tremored. Her marehood was hot and wet and aching. Her stomach was tight and her breaths were short. There was a little pounding in her head. She let out a small moan as little feathery fingers tickled her marehood and stomach. The little glowing ball that she focused on in the back of her eyelids burst.

She grunted through gritted teeth as she felt herself ascend her apex. She started furiously grinding her wet marehood against her lover's. Pinkie was very vocal beneath her. The pink pony's body trembled and shook as she was thrown into a similar state of ecstatic release.

Sooner than both of them wanted it to be over, they felt the fires in their bodies die down. Rainbow gently lay down atop her lover and looked back her her. A smile was dashed across her face as her breath came in gasps. Pinkie looked back at her, a visage of simple, pure, relaxed joy painted on her visage.

They both lay there for several minutes, not moving. They allowed their ears to swallow the soft pattering of rain outside of the warm room and the dual beating of their hearts. Their eyes locked, and their thoughts entwined unspoken.

They both knew that no matter what happened from then on, one would always carry the other around with them wherever she went.


End file.
